The Mission Kill Potter, Protect Potter
by Killijimaru
Summary: The Akatsuki and Konoha Ninjas are hired by The Death Eaters and Order of Phoenix respectively. Akatsuki's mission: Kill the one they call Harry Potter at all costs, and the Konoha Ninjas: Protect the boy who lived. With loyalties mixed, join our favourite characters in their Wizard Journey! Bleach/DBZ elements included... No Yaoi, Yuri
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

I don't own Naruto! Sasuke doesn't go evil or berserk! Naruto is loyal to the Akatsuki! Also in this Kyuubi doesn't have its name as Kurama, it's simply called Kyuubi!

In this story, Madara is still alive, and he's not old :P

"English"

"_Japanese_"

"_**Jutsu & Spells"**_

**KAKASHI POV**

Team Kakashi which consisted of: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and of course their team leader me; Kakashi Hatake. We were assigned a B rank mission in Otogakure, to assassinate an unwelcomed 'King' as the client claimed him to be.

"_Naruto – Report on enemy – Over_." I said on my mouthpiece.

Then someone spoke back, but it wasn't Naruto. "_Kaka-chan! Tobi is so glad he can talk to you! Don't worry about Naru-Chan! He's in excellent hands! Don't think Tobi and Uchi Ita-Sama are bad boys for taking Naru-chan_!" The boy 'Tobi' said in a cheerful voice. It took me a second to understand what he just said. Uchi could be Uchiha, Ita could be Itachi.

"_ITACHI! WHERE IS NARUTO! BRING HIM BACK_!" I shouted in the mouthpiece.

"_If you even come looking for the Kyuubi boy, I swear on the Uchiha clans name I'll kill you Hatake Kakashi, stealer of the Sharingan._" Said another person in a sinister voice even I recognized wasn't Itachi's.

"_W-Who're you_?" I asked in the mouthpiece to the captives of Naruto.

"_Uchiha-O! You almost tricked me into telling you my identity you teme_." He retorted. "_A hint: I have one eye, and no I'm not a Cyclops! Everyone thought I was dead. I only have a left eye, and that is a Sharingan, my other eye is gone_." He told me laughing. I touched my right eye – then it hit me. Obito gave me his right eye, and remained with his left! No – his Left eye was crushed by the rock – or was it?

"_TZZZZZ_" It was pretty obvious they crushed the mouthpiece.

"_Come in Kakashi-Sensei! The mission is successful! King has been assassinated! I am coming to Point 54 – A -76 in 10 minutes with the body as proof_!" Sasuke told me clearly proud of himself. I sighed and went to Point 54 – A – 76.

When I arrived there Sasuke was smiling with the body on the ground. Sakura arrived and then she squeaked and clapped her hands together for Sasuke (Typical Fan girl).

"Yo, Sensei where's Dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"K.I.A." I replied gloomy looking at my feet.

"What's K.I.A?" Both of them asked me in unison.

It took me a lot of guts to bring it out. A lump formed in my throat and I said it. "Killed in action." I told them as I clenched my fist tightly.

Sakura gasped and Sasuke looked struck. "Who did it?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Someone named Tobi, an Uchiha, and your brother Sasuke, Itachi Uchiha." I told him sternly. I gripped my hand so tight, that I started to bleed.

"M-My brother? And another Uchiha?" Sasuke asked shaking in fear.

"If you ask me, they want to extract the Kyuubi." I told them both.

"Wait Sensei -" Sakura finally spoke up crying. "We were told the Kyuubi was killed by the Yondaime Hokage."

"The Kyuubi can't be killed; it can be only if it is in the Vessel when it dies. And for the thing you said Minato sensei never killed the beast, instead he sealed it into his new born son." I told them.

"The hokage sealed the beast into his new born son – and you said Naruto was the vessel, (Boy, Sakura picked up things fast) so Naruto is the hokage's son!" She asked bewildered, I simply nodded. "I was mean _to the Yondaime's son_!" She said cursing herself. "He's probably scolding me from (Ninja) Heaven!"

"Let's go back, mission complete."

(TIMESKIP)

3rd Person POV

**UNKNOWN AREA**

3 years after the mission, Naruto was sitting on his 'Index finger' waiting for the _Leader_ to assign him a mission. The only reason he had joined the Akatsuki was because he wanted to get stronger. Naruto had changed, not only mentally but also physically. He had dyed his hair black (He dyed it black with washable hair dye), and his eyes were always on demon fox mode. The Kyuubi had left his body 2 years ago when Naruto let it. In return, the Kyuubi gave Naruto his demon eyes, a lot of his chakra which mixed with Naruto's, and he gave him a summoning contract, which replaced the toads. To the Akatsuki he left them a bit of his self which they needed to make the Juubi whole again. Naruto had made his way in the bingo book, but in the bingo book he was referred to as Mortem (Death), and in caption it said flee at sight.

"Kisame bring me some water." Naruto said strictly.

"Hai Mortem-sama." Kisame said back. Why Sama? It was because of Naruto's position. He was The Leader's right hand man, and Uchiha Madara's own protégé. Suddenly the wind blew in and the leader appeared.

"Naruto I have a mission for you." The leader said formally. Naruto stood up straight.

"What is the mission Leader-Sama?" He asked.

"You and Madara-san are assigned to kill a boy named Harry Potter." He said. Before Naruto could ask who the client was the Leader took it right out of his mouth. "The man is someone who goes by the name of Lord Voldemort, but just refer to him as…" Before he could finish Naruto spoke up.

"Voldy?" Naruto asked smirking. The leader gave a slight cough that sounded like a laugh.

"Sure, whatever you like." He told him. Madara appeared out of thin air. He held a sock.

"Grab the other side Naruto." Madara told him. Naruto willingly grabbed it.

"Come back alive." Leader said. The air around them thickened and both Madara and Naruto disappeared.

**KONOHA**

Sakura was sitting on the ground beside the memorial stone. "Rest in peace, Naruto." She smiled as she placed flowers beside the memorial stone. She got up and put her Anbu Slug mask on.

"Let's go Sakura, Lady Tsunade called for us." Sasuke said with his Hawk mask on his face. They both shunsuined to the Hokage tower.

"Slug, Hawk you're late." Tsunade said shrilly.

"Sorry Tsunade-sama we were at the memorial stone." Sakura informed her. Tsunade looked down; Naruto was the 3rd person she had lost who owned the necklace.

"Okay, back to business. Slug and Hawk you both as Slug Anbu vice-captain and Hawk captain will alongside with Kakashi help protect a school, and mainly protect one student, a boy name Harry Potter. The client is a man who was very good friends with the 2nd Hokage, his name is Dumbledore-sama." She told them. "Kakashi is the captain and has already been informed of this matter and he is going to arrive any second with your transportation."

Kakashi came with a poof! "I have the port key here." He said signalling to a teapot with 12 handles. Hawk and Slug approached and grabbed on of the handles.

"The client is a wizard! You will be provided with extra pairs of Anbu clothes at your room, with food. Bye and have a safe trip!" As soon as she said it the air thickened around them and the trio disappeared.

**SASUKE POV**

With a sudden poof we arrived in front of a place called 13 GRIMMAULD PLACE. "Ah… Here we are." Kakashi said smiling. He knocked thrice on the door. It creaked open and a man with long white beard stepped forward.

"Ah… you three must be the guards." He said smiling. I grunted, and Kakashi nodded.

"I am Kakashi the captain of this mission. This is Hawk, and the person behind him is Slug." Kakashi said motioning to slug and me.

"Ah… Where's my manners come in, come in." the old man said smiling. "I am Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore; I believe I am the client who hired you." Sasuke grunted, while Sakura nodded. "As you must know, this is mission is an S-S-class one, and I hope you treat it as such." Slug smirked.

"_The old man is a fool for thinking we can't handle S-S-class missions."_ Slug said.

_"Oh, by the way I forgot to mention that I too can speak Japanese."_ He said with a twinkle in his eyes. "The reason I told you that you should handle it like a real mission because it is to be an extremely dangerous mission (I snorted) because I have knowledge from one of our spies that Lord Voldemort has hired a shinobi gang called Akatsuki." I staggered a bit and I was shocked. Slug shrieked, and Kakashi's eye twitched, and the old man walked into the room smiling.

"Who're these lots?" A red headed, freckly boy with dirt on his nose asked.

"We-" Kakashi started, but I soon cut in.

"We're some people who can whoop your ass real bad."

"We're you're guards." Kakashi said while he was eyeing me. A man with a crazy eye started walking towards us. He looked at Kakashi in the eye, and then suddenly he smiled widely, though showing fear.

"_It's been a long time Hidden Leaf Village's White Fang_!" Kakashi's eyes widened at hearing the title of his deceased father.

He front flipped and was behind the man; a millisecond later he pulled out his kunai and held it to his neck. "_Exterminate the man Hawk – NOW_." He ordered. I was going towards him when Dumbledore put his hand in my way. "_Let him through Dumbledore_."

"_I_ _too know the consequences of divulging information from the place where you come from Kakashi Hatake, but if I'm not mistaken, no one in this room understands Japanese._" Wow, point taken to the old guy.

**NARUTO POV**

When we both landed I was standing inside a water bank. Once I swam to the top I saw Madara-sama sitting on the ground and eating a peach. I quietly crept up behind him. "Yo!" I saw loudly. Without hesitation he threw his peach at me, which sent me flying back to the water. "BBAAKKAA!" After I swam back to shore, my hair colour went back to be being blond, in the meantime Madara-sama was advancing towards a gothic manor. He knocked three times, and still no one opened the door. I walked towards the gate and examined it. "YO! TEMES OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" No answer. I tapped it twice. "Madara-sama this door is made with Moon Stone."

Faster then lightning Madara-sama finished his as I call it 'ultra super duper mega awesome wickedly cool kick' hand sign. "**Past the earth, above the stars, through the galaxy, and in the pit of the Black Fire: Demon style: HELL'S RAGE**!" The impact of the blow sent me flying back as it also sent nearby trees, and also the front of the mansion crumbled to pieces. My hair was a mess, my Akatsuki robe was all tore up, my bag and Madara-sama's bag (Which contained my ramen, extra pairs of clothes, my ramen, tooth brush which looked like chop sticks that was holding ramen, and my toothpaste which was especially ramen flavoured) was no were to be found.

"Thanks a ton Madara-'Sabaka' (Sa for Sama, Baka for Baka)" He glared at me for mocking him. Oh! There's something new! Madara-sama's mask was half destroyed! His right eye… I could finally see it!

"This is for mocking me Naruto… _**Mangekyou Sharingan**_." I stared into his right eye. No one could ever imagine the horror, the pain that I felt! Right in front of me was Ramen… at most a hundred bowls. I tried moving, but I was glued on spot. Madara-sama appeared and ate the Ramen alone not even sharing it! Then he laughed a deathly laugh.

"CURSE YOU 'SABAKA'!" His eye twitched and he started gulping down the ramen quick… This is going to be a long 72 hours. Madara-sabaka kept eating the ramen… he might not have been affected him in any way or form, but for me it was torture, the worst kind. "Please! I beg of you, stop this madness!" He glared at me for a second, and then grunted a yes. My eyes; I believe shone like the hells fire.

Madara-Saba… err… I mean Madara-Sama stood his ground looking at me. "Sorry Naruto-San, but don't _ever_ disrespect me, _again_." I quickly nodded and regained my posture. When I was back in my conscience a snake-like man was standing before us with two idiot looking sidekicks.

"Yo, which one of you is Voldy?" The snake-like man raised his hand. "Great…" Madara-sama mumbled. "Another Oroichimaru." I snickered at his comment.

"It's the Dark Lord, you filthy little brat." The lady sidekick said.

Madara-sama raised his fingers, and made a seal mark. "_**Amaretsu**_." The lady sidekick screamed in terror as black fire spread over her body.

Voldy raised his hand and was holding a stick. "_**Augimenti**_." He said, pointing the stick at her. Water shot out of the stick *surprise* and went straight on her. Seconds passed and nothing happened, Voldy had an angry look on his face and growled. "I suggest you take the flames out before something bad happens." Madara-sama looked at him, and then looked at the lady, who was now shrieking in a high-pitched voice, and had high 3rd degree burns on her.

"_**Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan**_**, **_**Eternal Amaretsu**_." Now, Madara-sama's eyes bled like crazy. The lady was in a full body Amaretsu and was slowly disintegrating. In a minute only her ashes remained.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

I don't own Naruto! Sasuke doesn't go evil or berserk! Naruto is loyal to the Akatsuki! Also in this Kyuubi doesn't have its name as Kurama, it's simply called Kyuubi!

"English"

"_Japanese_"

"_**Jutsu & Spells"**_

**HARRY POV**

This is so stupid! I'm stuck here wasting my time in the Dursleys, while Ron and Hermione both might be at their own stupid vacations! In planted a kick at my bed, TWACK!

"POTTER!" Uncle Vernon roared.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" I smacked open the door, and went straight down stairs. "What is it?"

"DON'T YOU DARE USE THAT TONE WITH ME!"

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING, YOU OLD SOT!"

"I DIDN'T LET YOU LIVE IN MY HOUSE, SO DON'T GET ALL SASSY WITH ME _BOY_!"

I pointed my wand at his face and cried, "_**EXPELLIARMUS**_!" A magnificent blue jet shot out of my wand and hit Uncle Vernon straight on the chest. I cursed at myself, knowing I did underage magic, now I might get expelled from Hogwarts. Uncle Vernon was on the ground moaning for food. I stumbled a bit back, and from the corner of my eye I caught a glimpse of an owl with an M.o.M sign.

From the distance I heard, "_**CHIDORI**__!_" I turned around and caught sight of lightning around someone's hand; the person jumped and flayed / roasted the owl alive. I gasped and then bolted upstairs. I went inside my room and locked the door. Then I held my wand tightly, in case if something bad happens. I closed my eyes for just a brief second, and a man with spiky silver hair, and a mask that covered his face stepped forward. "Yo." I pointed my wand right at his face.

"Who are you – and what're you doing here?"

"Wow, do you actually think a measly _stick_ could hurt me, much less bring forth any physical damage to me?"

"Do you want to bet on that?" I asked him. He stiffened a laugh.

"Sure, why not?"

"_**Avada Kedavra**_." I mumbled. I knew I shouldn't have used the killing curse Professor Crouch taught us last year, but this guy asked for it. Green light emitted out of my wand and hit his face.

The guy let go of my hand and fell to the floor dead, and lifeless… Is what I would like to say, but clearly luck wasn't on my side. "That was boring. I didn't even have to use my chakra to stop that kiddie attack." Great, simply great, now there's another 'boy who lived'! "Thank you for showing me your abilities, now since you were too kind to show me yours, I will show you mine." He raised his hand up in the air, turned me backwards, then he flipped me so I was facing the window with my back turned to him. I tried to move, but I failed. "_**Konohagakure Style: A thousand years of death!**_" I don't really know what happened, but the next second I felt immensely sharp pain that I could never describe going into my rear end. I clutched my bum and shot straight through the air, out of the window and into the backyard. The same person appeared in front of me. He grabbed my shoulder and a POOF was heard, and the last thing I remember was someone running towards me.

**NARUTO POV**

Voldy was yelling at Madara-sama the entire time, and it was starting to piss / tick me off.

"Oi, Voldy! It wasn't Madara-sama's fault! It was your sidekick ladies fault!" He growled at me and raised his stick at me.

"Shut up boy! I will not tolerate your petty nonsense! You're partner here killed my general! How do you think I will tolerate to that?"

"I'm not a boy, you fool! I'm a member of the Akatsuki! A group of S or S-S classed missing nins who'll wreck your ass if you don't shut it!" Voldy was taken back, and Madara-sama nodded.

"Don't talk to the Dark Lord like that boy!" The blonde headed man practically yelled. "Say you're sorry!" For a second I almost forgot the guy was still there.

"My names Mortem, you dumb blonde." He was about to say something when I spoke again. "But I for one am not dumb, so you cannot classify me as a dumb blonde." (**A.N: I'm also a blonde!)** With a huff and a crack, the dumb blonde left.

"Listen up boy, you cannot go on to insult my workers like that!"

I was about to reply when Madara-sama spoke up. "Ahem! We are getting off topic; let us now discuss the mission!" Voldemort gave a slight nod.

"Grab onto my shoulder, for I shall apparate us to my other place." I grabbed his right shoulder, and Madara-sama grabbed his left. With a small crack we disappeared into nothingness.

As we were in the middle of the apparition I let go of Voldy's arm for a brief millisecond to itch my arm… Madara-sama and Voldy went ahead and left me behind. As I opened my eyes I saw that I was in front of a house / town house. I looked around and saw a sign: Grimmauld Place. I turned my head and saw a row of houses, all ranging from 1 to 40… but strangely 12 seemed to be missing. I walked forward, right between 11 and 13, and unintentionally tapped my foot on the ground thrice. Something very weird happened; a house started making its way between 11 and 13. A second or two later, 12 appeared. I walked forward towards the door and opened it revealing a long and dark hallway with several pictures. I started walking forward and heard a lot of people talking; I carefully made my way towards the door and started to listen.

**KAKASHI POV**

Everyone in the room was yelling, starting from the woman who introduced herself as Mrs. Weasley. "He's just a boy Sirius! He won't understand!"

"Look Molly, Harry has been through a lot, and more than some of the Order members!" The man called Sirius bawled.

"LOOK AND LISTEN SIRIUS HE'S JUST A CHILD!" Mrs. Weasley cried. Harry stood up abruptly.

"Mrs. Weasley, I'm fifteen! I can handle whatever you can! For a fact, I've encountered Voldemort 3 times! And I've escaped alive!"

"That doesn't explain everything Harry! The death eaters are all after you're soul!" Mrs. Weasley said to him.

"Excuse me for interrupting, but I think a little information won't be too harmful for him." Mrs. Weasley looked at me with rage.

"I think the guard is right," The werewolf piped up. "Some information won't hurt." Sirius nodded his head in agreement.

"So," Harry began. "First of all I would like to ask what the guards are here for."

"We're here for your and your fellow school mates well being." I told him sternly.

"Well that doesn't help – I want to know why!"

I shrugged some information I can reveal. "You're in danger that's why Mr. Potter."

"I don't need guards to stock me! I can take care of myself! The death eaters stand no chance!"

A sudden chill, then killing intent was released by someone. "Ah, but Potter, the death eaters aren't the only people wanting to kill you." I turned my head so fast it cracked, my eyes widened as I saw the person.

"Even with the new hairstyle you can't fool me, Mortem of the Akatsuki." Hawk and Slug gasped at they went in front of him with their blades drawn.

"Who're you?" Sirius asked.

"Mortem, I'm the personification of death." Sirius snorted. "I don't advise you to make fun of me, you filthy little mutt." Sirius started growling.

"Why're you here Mortem?" I asked him calmly.

"Erm… a mistake occurred and I accidentally crash landed here." He said while rubbing his head. "Got a little lost, but I didn't expect you to be here, Kakashi Hatake."

"Oh… My fame precedes me, I see." Mortem laughed, and then a frown appeared on his face.

"I love jokes, it's the first thing I do before I kill someone." I visibly gulped and held my guard.

"Prepare to die by the hands of an Anbu, Mortem." Hawk said moving an inch closer. Mortem looked at Hawk then grunted. It's surprising after now the wizards didn't even say anything.

Forget what I said. "Who the bloody hell are you?" The redhead piped up.

"Excuse me, but I believe I wasn't talking to you in the first place." He looked away then said, "By the way, did you know that you have dirt on your nose." The redhead started cussing and yelling curses. "Where was I… hm…? Oh yes, even after being an Anbu your ego still remains, eh Sasuke Uchiha?" Sasuke started shaking.

"Who told you my name?"

"Um… you _did_ know me for like 4 – 5 years, didn't you?" He asked Sasuke frowning.

"I never saw you in person before today."

"No? I reckon I was your old team mate, you know dobe?" I paled as I suddenly connected the clues.

Flashback:

_"Yo, Sensei where's Dobe?" Sasuke asked._

_ "K.I.A." I replied gloomy looking at my feet._

_ (TIMESKIP)_

_ "Ah Kakashi! You're back I see… hey wait a minute, where's Naruto?" Lady Tsunade asked me._

_ "KIA." Lady Tsunade started to cry and smashed her hand on the desk. I handed her the only thing I found, the necklace Naruto wore. I put the necklace on the table, and with a clenched fist she destroyed it through and through. I stared at her, but even then I knew the story, every person who received the necklace from her died._

Flashback end

I knew it wasn't true, but I said it anyways, "N-Naruto?" Mortem grinned and nodded his head.

"I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei, but I revealed too much information right now, and unfortunately you'll have to die." Sasuke stared at Naruto in shock, and Sakura started to cry.

"Mr. Hatake, do you know this person." Dumbledore-san asked me politely.

Instead of me, Sakura answered, "He's Naruto, my old team mate, and now one of the people who wants to kill Potter-san." Everyone present excluding Dumbledore, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and I gasped in fear and in shock.

"Why do you want to kill me?" Potter asked him.

"Cause ole' Voldy paid us good money." He smirked, and seriously I was dead scared.

"You work with Voldemort? You do know he killed many people, and my parents."

Naruto gave a meekly smile. "So? Why should I care if he killed your parents or whatever? As my teacher and I always say, if you're going to be useless then might as well die." Every wizard started yelling at Naruto for insulting Harry's parents.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Potter said screaming.

I quickly shunsuined in front of him and stopped him from proceeding. "Mr. Potter, stop." He tried to push me away. "I SAID: STOP POTTER!" Everyone in the room froze, and Naruto was laughing. "First of all, if we don't manage to somehow kill him, then everyone in this room's life is at forfeit."

"What do you mean?" Mr. Weasley asked me.

"Naruto has a demon inside of him, *Queue for gasps* and if you kill him that demon is going to be released."

"Eh? Oh no, ole' Kyuubi left my body, and instead if I die," He shook his finger. "The demons from the World of demons are going to come here. Why you ask? It's because I've been blooded, which means I'm part Demon." This time even I gasped in shock.

"You're a Demon?" Sasuke asked him backing away.

"Yah! I'm a demon who sucks up happiness!" Potter, Black, Dumbledore, and Werewolf dude got forward and all of them pointed their wands at Naruto.

Together they chanted, "_**EXPECTO PATRONUM!**_" A stag, a dog, a monkey, and a werewolf, came out of their wands and all went for Naruto. It hit Naruto, but he held his ground.

"Oh wow, you guys use that kind of spell? Did you think I was a Ranked 10000 Demon, you people actually thought I was those weak Dementors and Shades? No, I'm a ranked 2 Demon, which means that I'm one of the strongest types; I'm a Human-Fox Demon. A petty spell like that won't have any affect on me –" He was about to say something else when suddenly someone shunsuined inside the house.

"Naruto-sama, Pain-sama asked how the –" The person looked around until his eye met with mine. "WHAT'RE YOU DOING HERE?" The person asked looking at Naruto.

Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, "I accidentally let go when we apparated, so I ended up here."

"Naruto-sama…" He said warningly. "Doesn't matter anymore," He again looked at us and made hand seals. "_**Darkness Style: Shadow Fire Jutsu!**_" The person took a deep breath, and he exhaled, but nothing really happened. Suddenly my hands, my arms and my whole body started to burn and I looked down at the ground… everyone – everyone one in the rooms Shadows were on fire, and we were feeling the affects of it. The wizards were screaming in agony, while we ninjas were withstanding the pain.

"Oh man, dude this ain't your mission! It's mine so leave me be!" Naruto looked at us. "_**Light Style: Shadow Water Jutsu**_!" The pain subsided as my shadow was drenched with white water, and similar to before I was completely soaked. "Kakashi-sensei, remember the day before we had our mission together when you threw us in the sea? I'll show you something similar to that, "_**Light Style: Shadow Flood Jutsu!**_"

**NARUTO POV**

Sasuke ran towards me with a kunai, but before he could reach me he started to float in the air. The wizards were choking, and no spell they tried worked.

Albus Dumbledore wasn't even moving, he stood his ground, but I know for a fact that he too was feeling the affects of drowning. He raised his hand and shouted, "Ha'di!" Ha'di… Where have I heard that before? I pondered for a moment until I remembered that stupid girl named Sadie Kane, she used that spell on me, but I killed her and that weird brother of hers, Carter Kane. They both put up a tough fight; truthfully I used my level two demon form on them. Back to reality, the spell knocked me back to the wall, and the affects of the jutsu wore off. Before anyone was able to touch me, I quickly shunsuined out of the house, and I followed the scent left by Voldy and Madara-sama.

In an hour of so I reached a tall building with 4 floors. I entered the building and ran upstairs.

"NARUTO!" Madara-sama yelled. "What the hell happened to you?"

I grinned at him, and then at Voldy. "Yo Madara-sama, I found out the Potter boy's hideout." Everyone in the room grinned like crazy, leaving us to plan.

**UNKNOWN POV**

Unknown to Naruto and the rest of the group Kakashi and Sakura were setting up seals and traps for whoever wishes to enter, and unknown to them a Death Eater was watching them, and their every single move, video tapping their every movement.

**Little Timeskip**

**VOLDEMORT POV**

Brilliant! Absolutely brilliant! This boy – Naruto gave us the hideout information key to where _Harry Potter_ is located! Now, nothing can stop me! Now, nothing can ruin my day!

A stupid Death Eater walked towards me and tapped me on my shoulder! The nerve of him! "My lord…" I glared at him and gave him my evil eye.

"You dare - ?" He looked freaked out and moved back.

"I'm – I'm sorry my lord! Forgive me! Please!"

I sneered at him, then I spat at his face. "You deserve no mercy or forgiveness."

I raised my wand at him, and then he raised his wand too. Together we both chanted the same spells. "_**Avada Kedavra**_!" A brilliant green light shot out of our wands colliding with each other on impact. The boy had trouble countering my spell, so I walked forward, still using the spell, and pushed him back, causing him to release the spell and fall down.

"_**Sectumsempra**_!" I used the spell my loyal death eater, Severus made. Invisible swords came out of my wand and slashed at the useless boy. I shouted the spell countless of times until I was happy that I seriously maimed him. He coughed out blood, so I ordered one of my death eaters to bring a 'lemon'. I squeezed out the juice on his wound causing him to scream in pain. Just to make things worse, "_**CRUCIO**_!" I held the spell for 5 minutes before releasing it. His head slumped and he fell on the floor motionless.

Madara eye-smiled and looked as if everything was just another piece of amusement. He clapped along with Naruto. I felt a burst of extreme power course through my veins, I looked over at the ninjas and they felt it too.

"Leader-sama is here." Naruto said smiling. A black hole appeared out of nowhere and a man about the age of 30 came through. He had weird eyes, orange hair, black piercings, and he was wearing the same clothes as Madara. He spoke suddenly in Japanese to Madara and Naruto. So I quickly mumbled a spell, and understood what he was saying.

"_Naruto, you left your sword back at the base, so I brought it here for you._" Leader said to Naruto.

"_Thanks Leader-sama! Finally, Killijimaru is back in its rightful owners hands!_" The leader then noticed I was standing there.

"Ah…" He said in English. "You must be Voldemort-san." I nodded and he put his hand forward, and I shook it. "I am Pain, otherwise known as Leader-sama."

"And I am Lord Voldemort otherwise known as the Dark Lord." He released my hand and looked around. He turned around to leave when he turned his head and spoke.

"_Naruto-san, and Madara-sama, remember what we discussed._" They both nodded and Pain left from the black hole. Not even a second later he came back out. "Oh, and I forgot, please don't try to destroy anyone important, please?" Madara laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"I already said I was sorry, how did I know the employer could change forms?" Pain sighed and left closing the black hole with him.

Naruto snickered at Madara. "Madara-sama, you _know_ you had that coming, plus you didn't say sorry at all! You laughed after you found out." After hearing this, every sane man would run away, but I wasn't too sane, so I backed up from Madara a little bit.

"Enough. Now, does anyone have any information linked to Harry Potter?" Madara asked. Lucius, or as Naruto called him, 'Dumb blonde', raised his hand.

Madara motioned him to talk. "Harry Potter is going to Hogwarts in two weeks' time, so we can send Naruto to Hogwarts, with Naruto posing as a student. Then you, Madara could pose as a teacher specifically: Defence against the Dark Arts teacher." Madara nodded, and well, it wasn't a bad plan. It was pretty good.

"I like your plan Lucius." Lucius beamed and bowed to me.

"But how will we get inside?" Naruto asked Lucius.

"We're going to give you a good makeover." Naruto pondered on it, and finally agreed.

"I'll do it… but… you're going to have to get me brown hair, and glasses!" Madara snickered, as if Naruto in glasses would be funny. "Shut up!" Naruto bellowed at him.

"Lucius, I trust you will fulfill their desires." He nodded his head and apparated from the room. I then looked at the nervous death eaters who were standing in the hall. "Anything else?" No one answered. "Leave us be." They all left the house and went to do their normal day-to-day work; killing muggles and causing mayhem.

**DUMBLEDORE POV**

That amount of sheer strength was too much for anyone, but luckily I taught mages from all over the world and knew some of their spells. The downside on that was that for just 1 spell to work I needed to use up all my energy, plus I drew on the power of everyone in the room that were wizards.

"Professor Dumbledore… What spell did you use to defeat him?" Harry asked me.

"I used the Egyptian spell: _**Ha'di**_. And I'm sure if we teach this spell to everyone in the school this year, then there is no chance that the Naruto boy will survive, but the down side of this is that this spell can destroy a lot and can be used only once."

Hawk sneered at me. "You wish."

"Do you know who you're talking to? That's Albus Dumbledore; he's the greatest sorcerer of all time!" I couldn't help but feel a twinge of pride at what Harry said.

"You bloody idiot, Naruto won't lose by such weak spell! He's bloody Naruto Uzumaki, the Leaf's most unpredictable ninja! Now, he's Mortem a demon and an unranked ninja who is in a Ninja gang called Akatsuki, which are made up of S Classed Ninja and higher! Plus, whatever powers the Nine Tailed Fox left him couldn't be very good." Hawk sighed and continued. "Face it… this mission to protect Potter and Hogwarts is a suicide mission, but nonetheless, we're going to stick to the mission and do our best." All three ninja looked grim, especially Kakashi.

"Uzumaki Naruto was always an exceptional ninja. He was trained by the legendary Sanin Jiraya himself! And he was the son of my sensei; he was the son of the _Fourth Hokage_!"

"You emphasized on the Fourth Hokage, why?" Remus asked him.

"The Fourth Hokage was the ex-leader of our village. He died 17 years ago protecting our village from the Kyuubi attack. He was nicknamed the Yellow Flash, because that's what his enemies saw when they died, a flash of yellow. That man killed 1000 men in less than 5 minutes during a war. If Naruto truly is his son and has his abilities… then…" Kakashi looked at the ground, and I could tell this wasn't a good sign. "Sasuke is right. We mustn't give up hope."

Slug stepped up and started to say something. "Dumbledore-san," She said in her absolute nice voice. "We need to sleep somewhere; do you have an extra room?"

"Molly my dear, can you show slug to Ginny and Hermione's room?"

"Yes professor, come on dear, let's get you settled in." She left the room with Slug right by her.

"Ronald, can you take Harry and Hawk to your room, and Sirius can you take Kakashi to Regalus's room?" They both nodded and took them to the rooms. "And for all of you, I think it is time for us to go to bed as well." With that last sentence everyone left. I sighed and left the house still pondering on how we can win this war with such people against us.

**UNKNOWN POV**

"Leader-sama, are you sure that Mortem-sama and Madara-sama know what to do?" Getsu asked him.

"Let us hope, let us hope."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

I don't own Naruto! Sasuke doesn't go evil or berserk! Naruto is loyal to the Akatsuki! Also in this Kyuubi doesn't have its name as Kurama, it's simply called Kyuubi!

"English"

"_Japanese_"

"_**Jutsu & Spells"**_

(TIMESKIP)

**HARRY POV**

In my opinion, the bloody guards shouldn't even be here. The girl in the mask and the boy in the mask should bloody keep to themselves. They bloody stock me each day! It's a tad too annoying!

"Harry-san, are you feeling all right?" Pinky asked me for the nth time today, and truthfully it was getting on my damned nerves. "Harry-san, I think you should rest for the day."

Unfortunately I couldn't hold myself back from yelling, "Please, PLEASE SHUT UP! It's not a request, ITS AN ORDER!"

The masked boy whose hair looked like an arse of a duck looked straight at me. "Harry-san, I have a request for you to look me in the eyes and repeat what you just said.

I did what he said and looked in his eyes, which happened to be a huge mistake on my part. Why, because I was looking a 3 tadpoles spinning in his red eyes around his black pupil. Most suddenly I saw Voldemort laughing like a maniac and his death eater friends coming straight at me, and I was chained. I screamed, and did the most normal thing: I fainted on spot.

**T. P. All knowing POV**

"Who the bloody hell do those people think they are? First they insult the greatest Sorcerer alive, and then the bloody Hawk nincompoop puts Harry under a cursing jinx? If it were my way, I'd kill those bloody 'ninjas' and dump them off somewhere smelly and bad, but Dumbledore insists not to brawl with them, like come on seriously? As if they could even hurt me lay a finger on me!" Remus sighed at his friend's utter less stupidity.

"Sirius – calm down, please, anger doesn't suit you my friend." Remus told him. He scratched his head and thought about the ninja's, and the mysterious abilities they possessed. Then his mind moved to the other thought, the one that greatly troubled him: The subject on Naruto. 'If only there was a way…'

"There isn't a way to beat him." Remus's head turned to the side as he watched Kakashi come to the door. "May I enter Lupin-san?" Remus nodded and Kakashi walked inside.

"Kakashi you didn't tell us everything you know about the Naruto kid, can you at least tell us how he is, or how dangerous he could be?"

"Lupin-san, long ago I once believed I knew who Naruto was, but like adults, kids also change, and sometimes not for the best. As for your second question, I got this book here." He brought out a book and gave it to Lupin. "Use your magic on this Lupin-san, maybe you can read this properly."

Lupin tapped his wand and from Japanese the words changed and became, 'Elemental Nations Bingo Book'. Kakashi took the book and flipped to a page, on the page was the information on Naruto / Mortem.

**Name: **Mortem

**Known as: **Mortem of the Akatsuki, Black Death of the Akatsuki, Silent killer, Black Fire, Yami no Akatsuki, Demon of the Rain.

**Age: **Unknown (Presumed to be 16)

**Height:** 5"7

**Hair Colour: **Onyx Black

**Affliction:** Akatsuki

**Previous Village Affliction:** Unknown

**Rank:** Unranked (3rd unranked Ninja(S))

**Appearance: **Mortem, the black death of Akatsuki usually wears the traditional Akatsuki clothes, as well as having black hair and piercing demon-slitted red eyes. He looks like Yami itself.

**Kill Count: **80k+

**Weapons:** Black Katana

**Bounty: **0, as it is impossible to even touch him

**Extra Information:** If you come across him, pray he doesn't find you, and if he does, run.

"Unranked ninja(S), and what does it mean by the third?"

"Lupin-san, unranked ninja(S) are dangerous Ninjas. Sometimes they're unranked because either they're too weak, or they're unranked Ninja(S). (S) Represents well above S ranked Ninjas and Kage-ranked ninjas. The only Ninja to be ranked unranked ninja(S) were Hashirama Senju, the first Hokage of my village and Madara Uchiha, the dangerous missing-nin who controlled the Kyuubi with his eyes."

"And the kill count, 80k? Why is his bounty zero?"

"Lupin-san, he killed a lot of people… compared to your so called Dark Lord, Naruto could make him seem like a toddler in diapers. Heck, even our Jounin ninjas could kill the Dark Lord. And for his bounty being 0, Naruto is literally unable to be killed. He's too strong; the only people capable of defeating him would be Madara Uchiha and Shodaime Hokage-sama. I'm not supposed to say this but, we're doomed." Lupin and Sirius looked downcast while Kakashi was frowning, thinking about his once upon a time knuckle-headed student, truly he lives up to his reputation of being Konoha's #1 unpredictable knuckle-headed ninja.

**NARUTO POV**

After a month and a half snake face and dumb blonde made me a potion which they called 'Polyjuice'. Normally the Polyjuice potion lasted for only 1 hour, but combined with my _**Demon Style: Demon no Henge no Jutsu**_I will be able to maintain my appearance transformation for over more than 1 month, and the good thing about it is that even if someone manages to damage me I'll still retain the form of the person I'm henged as.

"Naruto, be careful of who you talk to, there is a spy amongst the ranks." Madara-sama informed me while standing on the wall.

"Hai! Say, Madara-sama, we could always use our Sharingan to find the spy…" Madara-sama smiled at me in a playful manner.

"Now, now Naruto, there won't be any fun in doing that now would there? Plus, I already know the spy… Naruto… Does grease come off hair with shampoo?" I stared at him for a second before he space/time traveled away.

"What the hell was that about?" I walked out of the room and shunsuined outside and to the roof. There I saw a light blonde headed boy yelling at two fat kids.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Fatty # 1 asked me.

I looked at him for a second. "Fat, plunged like a pig, ugly, and looks as if his brain is the size of a peanut."

"Hey!" Fatty # 2 yelled at me, and sadly in his mistake he charged at me.

"Slow, idiotic, and a completely fat moron." I stuck my foot out and his face collided with it as he was sent more than 40 metres away.

The blonde looked at me and backed away. I walked towards him, and similar to Itachi-san, I stuck out my index and middle finger and poked his head. Instantly the blonde was sent crashing to the wall, he groaned as Fatty # 1 got him up.

"Wait till my father hears about this!" Laughing, I jumped off the roof and shunsuined back into the house.

I saw the dumb blonde walking towards me, and I asked him about the three kids I saw earlier.

"That must be my son, and his two friends Crabbe and Goyle." He told me in a straight and postured manner, eugh…

"You mean the boy is your son? And fatty # 1 and fatty # 2 are his friends? Geez, those guys are weak. A poke from my finger sent your son crashing, and my foot made fatty # 2 fly!" I laughed at his expression and moved on ahead.

**TSUNADE POV**

I was drinking my sake, drinking away my regrets and losses, while drinking a hole appeared out of nowhere and a scroll came through. I grabbed the scroll and opened it, it was a letter from Kakashi.

'_Tsunade-sama,_

_Akatsuki – Mortem – Obito alive…'_ Obito… a thought clicked to my mind as I remembered the Uchiha child who died giving Kakashi his eye. '_More surprising news, this mission can be classified as an unranked mission and the most surprising news out of them all… Uzumaki Naruto, status: Alive. Naruto IS Mortem.'_ I gasped, and dropped the scroll in surprise. "Naruto… HE'S ALIVE!" The bad part dawned on me; he's affiliated with Akatsuki now, and no more than being Mortem of Akatsuki… with this new piece of information I gulped down another bottle of sake.

**Sorry for the short chapter :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

I don't own Naruto! Sasuke doesn't go evil or berserk! Naruto is loyal to the Akatsuki! Also in this Kyuubi doesn't have its name as Kurama, it's simply called Kyuubi!

P.S: OBITO IS IN THE AKATSUKI!

"English"

"_Japanese_"

"_**Jutsu & Spells"**_

"**DEMONS AND COLOSAL BEINGS"**

**NARUTO POV**

Life in this hell hole can be considered as Hell, the people who live here have the chakra supply and energy of 1st year academy students, the practically suck! If they cast too many of their 'spells' they start to pant, and they can't even hold their ground against me! Amongst them, the strongest person is their Dark Lord, No nose Voldy, and his chakra supply is that of a fresh out of school genin, so in conclusion, wizards suck.

Anyways, after being coped inside for almost a week I decided it to be best if I went outside to… enjoy myself? When I went outside of the manor I shunsuined across the street to some strange pole with an open basket attached to it, with a big piece of metal on the back. Kids were bouncing a ball and trying to get the ball in the basket. "Hey," a fat unruly kid around my asked called to me. "Who the hell are you?"

"Mortem." I replied to him in a non-emotional manner. After hearing my name some kids started to snicker at me… and that greatly annoyed me. "You believe my name is stupid, is that the reason you are laughing?"

An adult beside the kid laughed at me, "Who wouldn't laugh at a stupid name like that? Mortem! Hah, and I thought Alpheus was a stupid name." In the blink of an eye I appeared beside the idiot holding my blunt kunai at his throat.

"Care to repeat it, sir?" He grunted and pulled out a pocket knife from well… his pocket. From the corner of my eye I noticed that the other idiots were bringing out their knives. I removed my kunai from his throat and walked away.

A hand grabbed by shoulder, it was the same person who asked me who I was, "Listen _boy_, I don't know who the hell you are, but you waltz into the territory of the Cerberus Squad, and you think you can leave without suffering the consequences? You really are a dimwitted fool. Grab him boys, lets teach this punk some manners." The idiots grabbed my arms and my legs and the gang leader approached me with a dagger in his hand.

I almost laughed at their smiles; do they honestly think they can cut me? He moved his hand back, and with a super slow motion he stabbed my chest… blood… blood splattered on my chest. It wasn't my blood, but the blood of the ringleader who tried to stab me. His knife was broken in pieces, and he had the sharp edge of the knife in his chest. Yes, you got it right; the guy was coughing out blood… nice.

"You greatly underestimated me, that's why you're almost dead now." I light traveled to the top of the board, the gang gasped at my skills, puh, amateurs. "Unfortunately for you, you're leader dared to raise a blade at me, and I for one never ignore a challenge. I flashed through a series of hand seals "_**Light Style: Judgement Day**_."

The cloud parted as a being of colossal mass and light descended from the skies. He stomped his foot and spoke a single word that will decide the fate of the kids, "**Guilty**." The ground parted underneath them as they were dragged down to the core of the Earth leaving them to burn to death. I shunsuined back to the manor and bumped in Voldy, like _literally_.

"Watch where you're going Voldy!"

He rubbed his elbow at the place I accidentally hit his arm. "Madara asked to bring you to him, Naruto." I rubbed my head, searched for Madara-sama's chakra signature and teleported to him.

"Yo!" I said raising my hand in greeting.

"Where were you Naruto?" He asked me bluntly.

"Killing time…" I think he raised his eyebrows because his next question was well…

"Really? You call killing random people on the street killing time?" I nodded and he grinned under his mask. "Atta boy."

I grinned, but quickly got serious. "What'd you call me for Madara-sama?"

His face darkened and he got serious, "I had a message from HQ, _it seems that Hidan and Kakuzu were killed yesterday morning. It seems like the villages began their move against Akatsuki._"

"_How? Hidan and Kakuzu were practically immortal!"_ To me it made no sense, the Jashinist freak Hidan was immortal! I cut the guys frigging head off countless times, and he got back up! And Kakuzu, that guy had 3 hearts, and the hearts could regenerate!

"_Their deaths are a sign to the Akatsuki that we must be serious. Unfortunately the battle is getting serious in the Elemental Nations; therefore I must inform you that I'm going back. Obito will be my substitute in this mission. I'm sorry Naruto, but they need my help._" I nodded, and Madara-sama left through a massive dimensional rift, and in his place Obito or as we call him, Tobi came out.

"Hello Naruto-chan!" I groaned and hit my head in exasperation.

**KAKASHI POV**

After a week of making seals, and protecting the house with tens and thousands of Protection, privacy, and defence seals, I decided it was time to do some training with my old students. I thought they were going to disagree, but instead they quickly agreed and with the help of Dumbledore-san we went to Hogwarts, and we started to train at Hogwarts Quickditch (**A.N: I know it's called Quidditch, but Kakashi doesn't know **that) field. In the middle of our training Dumbledore-san came to us with drinks, "I brought you three refreshments, you must be tired after 3 hours of training."

"Thanks for the drinks Dumbledore-san, just to let you know, we ninjas can train for days at a time and fight for weeks then we'll be exhausted or tired, right now this is like child's play, but then again, thanks for the drinks." He smiled and calmly walked away. After we finished our drinks, Sasuke charged at me Sharingan on and with the Anbu Special Spiral Kunai. He charged his Raiton Chakra (Lightning Chakra) in the kunai, making it similar to his _**Chidori Blade**_ (Not to be confused with _**Lightning Blade**_). I parried the attack by grabbing his wrist and I effectively twisted it, easily breaking the small bone. He grunted in pain and aimed a kick at me, I was about to block it when a fist connected with my side, sending me flying.

I crashed through the Red and Yellow stands, making the covering and bits and pieces of wood fall on me. As my hand bled, I quickly did the hand seals required for the, "_**Summoning Jutsu: Pakkun!**_"

Colossal Mass of Smoke filled the area, I noticed that Sasuke and Sakura were inching back from the Mass of Smoke, but to their surprise my most trusted Nin-Summoning came, not a huge 50ft dog, but a petit 1ft small dog whose name was Pakkun, and he was allied with Konoha. Both Sasuke and Sakura face palmed and ran towards me. "Yo!" Pakkun said to me, raising his paw in the air.

"Get me out of here?"

"_**Earth Style: MUD ROCKS**_!" He stomped his foot on the ground and two big ass rocks appeared. "_**Earth Style: Rock Force!**_" He hit the rocks with his paw and the rocks went to two directions, one smashed the wood pieces on me, and the other spiraled towards Sakura and Sasuke.

Sakura raised her fist a punched the rock, breaking it into two halves. "_**Earth Style: Fist of the West Lady**_!" Earth formed around her fists and by sending precise amount of chakra she smashed the ground, causing an Earthquake, in the process she broke a few dozen stands. I didn't see what Sasuke and Sakura quickly exchanged, but a second later both of them started to make similar hand signs.

*en ensemble (together)* "_**Earth Style: Badger Mole**_!" Oh this can't be good… I had to move out of the way, and I remember this technique from the last mission I had before Sasuke and Sakura joined the Anbu. A missing-nin who went by the name: Youske used this technique on me and with this he broke several of my bones.

I held the stands and with chakra induced feet, I soared into the air, the ground becoming dimmer and dimmer as I got higher. As I stopped in midair, something crashed into me, and I grabbed it and we began to descend onto the ground. As I crash landed I finally saw the person. The man had slicked black hair and a scar going down his left cheek. His teeth were crooked and he had a bad people look, everything about the man signalled that he was an enemy.

"Who the hell are you?" Sakura said breaking the everlasting silence.

His head was bruised and he was bleeding from his mouth and nose. "My name is Severus Snape, fools! I happen *cough* to be a professor here!" I squinted my eyes, with a loud crack Dumbledore-san was standing beside me and the fallen man.

"Professor Snape! What do you happen to be doing down there?"

"I happened to be arriving at school when this crazy man knocked me down in the middle of my apparition." He sneered at me and coughed out more blood.

"Good jolly! You better see Madame Pomfrey, with those injuries you could be knocked out for weeks!" He then surveyed my injuries and the other two students of mine. "Actually, you all should see Madame Pomfrey!"

Sakura lightly smiled at the man and said, "Don't worry sir, I'm a healer, I can heal them up just right." Dumbledore-san might not have realized it, but I did. The hidden meaning in the words she spoke was, 'Go away old man, I'm much better than your lame excuses for healers.'

His eye madly twinkled, he nodded, but before leaving he sighed and pointed his wands at the stands, he flicked it and everything started to go back to normal. "Well then, I'll be on my way." He bid farewell and disappeared alongside Snape with a simple 'crack!'

**OBITO POV**

I'm tired… Did I already say I'm tired? If I didn't then I'll take this chance to say that I'm tired. "Naruto-chan! Let us do what big boys do…" I hesitated for a second and drew my breath for the next sentence I was going to say, "play ninja!" Naruto-chan staggered back and fell on the ground with his face pale white.

"Leave me alone Obito." *sigh*, what am I supposed to do now?

I merrily started to skip out the hall when Madara-sama's Kamui vortex appeared and out popped a note. I grabbed it and began to read.

_**To Obito and Naruto**_

_**Listen, both of you have to finish this mission ASAP. Mission: E.O.T.M is about to commence, and we can't do this without you two. The Nations have begun to cooperate with each other, 60 Ame Shinobi have perished, Kisame is also dead. He was presumed to be killed by Maito Guy; bushy browed Guy.**_

_**Madara**_

_**P.S: If either one of you reads it first give it to the next person.**_

_**P.S.S: Naruto you can use **_**that**_**.**_

_**P.S.S.S: I believe that the Leaf are sending Jiraya of the Sanin and a Mokuton user named Tenzo to protect Harry Potter**_

I turned around and walked back to the room and handed Naruto the letter. "Well then," He started. "Guess like this mission got a bit more interesting." He smiled to himself and shunsuined away. Guess like I have no choice but to play Tic-tac-toe with myself.

**NARUTO POV**

Permission granted… Even after the last time I'm allowed to use _that_? Oh! I forgot, I didn't tell you guys what _that_ is… so let me show you.

**FLASHBACK – START**

_It was a simple mission assigned to us… Okay, it was a S-ranked assassination mission. A freakish man named Hïho Ganadame assigned Madara-sama and I a mission to kill a man who went by the name Kurosaki Ichigo._

_ "Madara-sama!" I called to him, "Wait up!" Ok. [I was dorky at the time, K?] He looked back at me and smirked, he stopped for a second and I came to him running in full speed. Once I reached him, he shunsuined away… for the nth time._

_ "Catch me if you can Naruto!" My right eye twitched and I ran forward to meet him. As he shunsuined in front of me, I kicked him on the face making him fly back and poof out of existence. Of course he'd do that._

_ As we reached closer to our destination I managed to catch up to him. "Finally!" He looked at me and put a finger to his lips – I got the message._

_ He looked around and grabbed a hold of my arm. Together we descended into the shadows and started to run around in the shadows of others. "We're close, I could sense a lot of pure energy coming from that direction", he pointed N.W (North West). We approached a building that had letters written on it 'KUROSAKI CLINIC'. "We're here, this is where the pure energy is mass accumulated." _

_ With the aid of the shadows around us, together Madara-sama and I went inside the house – well we thought we went in without anyone noticing us, until I felt a sword at my neck. I turned around and saw a black haired man with a goat beard wearing a black kimono on top of a white one and a cape on his back. "Who the hell are you guys?" He asked us._

_ "I am Yang and my partner here is Yin." Madara-sama said. He took his sword out about 1cm from the sheath. "Now, I dare say you remove that sword before I end you." The man snorted and brought the sword closer to my neck._

_ "I don't do negotiations, __**Getsuga**__…" Pure energy wrapped around his sword. "__**Tenshou**__!" the pure energy was fast, but I was able to gather my demon chakra around my front body, covering my body from being bloodied. The man looked stunned once the smoke cleared, I looked pissed off and Madara-sama was angry._

_ "I warned you, now you'll have to suffer the consequences. Six paths envelop the earth, five beasts of unimaginable power, four demons of light, three men of sight, two kings of the lands, one murder in the mind, bow before __the might, __**Hyaku burēdokingu**__." The man's attack compared to Madara-sama's was like comparing the Earth to the Sun, the solar System to the milky way, the galaxy to the Universe. Yes, his power was immense, so powerful that it cut the man's sword into two, so powerful that even Madara sama's Kamui was incapable of sucking in the full impact of the blast… though when it did, blood literally pooled out of his right eye and he dropped to the floor on one knee._

_ I grabbed his arm and opened the doors to my own pocket dimension. I threw him inside… hopefully he'd forgive me, but it was for his own good. "Now, where were we, hmm?" The man looked at me, his eyes moving in around._

_ "Who the hell are you people?" He asked._

_ "I'm Yin, and I'm what you call a Demon." He glared at me and made a fist. "Who are you? It's only polite."_

_ "I'm Isshin Kurosaki," He took out another blade from his sheath. "And this is my friend, Killijimaru." I looked at the blade, and sensed unknown energy emitting from it. "__**Say Hi, Killijimaru**__!" The blade glowed green, then my own chakra was being pulled from my body._

_ "What the hell?" The blade got the colour of crimson red as the nine tails chakra started bubbling around the blade. It spilt into 9 parts, almost like nine tails and the hilt transformed into a demon red colour._

_ "__**Taste your own power, KILLIJIMARU**__!" The Blade elongated coming at me very fast, just as I was about to move it burst into smithereens, showering me with extremely sharp blades. In a few seconds my body was just but a bloody mass, but in a few seconds, the wounds started to dissipate as Kyuubi started to heal me._

_ "Interesting blade you have their Kurosaki." I told him, I willed the Kyuubi to lend me some of its powers, making my irises turn red. "But can you handle true power?" I burst forward in the speed of light. As I ran forward time slowed around me, everything around me became red, and it seemed it was all aging, but as I concentrated the world began to revolve again, and as soon as Isshin blinked, my hand was sticking out of his chest. He coughed out black liquid from his mouth and stared at me in pure shock._

_ "How?" He asked before he descended to the ground._

_ "That move was called __**Poison Fox Fang**__, be grateful you ever witnessed that move, because it's my 2__nd__ best move, as well as being ranked as a triple S ranked jutsu in the bingo book, and now to claim my prize." As I walked forward to grab the sword, Isshin steadily moved two fingers towards me and muttered something. When he finished, a red blast shot out of his hands, but by the looks of it, it was so weak and poorly made that by using one hand I was able to stop it. "Lowly human, do not think you can defeat me…" I almost forgot one of the most important lesson in being a Shinobi: Look underneath the underneath._

_ He stood behind me clutching his chest, when I looked back I stared into his lifeless eyes. "Don't underestimate me boy, I'm an ex-captain. I've trained for over 300 years."_

_ I smirked and spoke, "Well then, guess you'll have to fight me in ANOTHER 300 YEARS!" I turned back with such force and swung my arm with all the strength I could gather, "__**DEATH TO THE SOUL REAPER**__!" Black demon chakra swirled around my arm as it cut his body in half. "Match set." He fell down and blood started to pool out. "Game… Over." _

_ I walked to the severed body of Isshin Kurosaki and took his sword, Killijimaru. "A spoil of war, very nice Naruto." I grinned at Madara-sama who looked pretty fine._

_ "You're looking well, for a guy whose eye was gushing."_

_ "And you look fine to, for a guy who just killed the wrong person."_

_ "Hey! His last name's Kurosaki, we can just say we killed the Ichigo guy, we'll get our money and everyone's happy!" I stated with a smirk on my face. "Fine, I'll just use a genjutsu on him, and then he won't be able to know the difference!" I quickly did hand signs, "__**Eien no dai **__**henshin.**__" The Isshin's appearance started to change until he got shorter and his hair turned orange. I clapped my hands and said done._

**FLASHBACK END**

Yah, so that was how I came to receive Killijimaru, and over that, Madara-sama allowed me to use him!

"**Don't get so cocky, Mortem**." Killijimaru told me in my head.

'Lighten up Death-breath!'

"**That's what my last 10 users told me before they foolishly got killed**."

'Well then, I guess I'm not like your other users, why? It's because I'm a demon, and those other fools where human and Shinigami.' He sighed and retreated to a part of my mind, sometimes, he can be so carefree and others he can be serious… just like me. Anyways, Killijimaru said I was different than his other users before because I was cold inside while the others were open, and he said that I was the 'just right' wielder.

**DUMBLEDORE POV**

As I was walking down the hallway and back to my office I noticed that the gargoyle was on the ground. "Professor – I was too late… I'm sorry." He closed his rock eyes and broke into particles.

Well now I know something – someone is here, and whatever and whoever it is, can't be good.

**TSUNADE POV**

How should I describe myself right now? I would say moody, but my advisers who don't really advise told me to be less destructive! Can you believe that? Me! I'm the least destructive person ever!

_Flashback- (__**OOF)**_

**(DR Terminate: WTF?)**

**(Tsunade: Piss OFF! *Punches DR Terminate through a metal wall*)**

**(DR Terminate: *gets back up* THIS IS MY STORY! I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT)**

**(Tsunade: *Kicks DR Terminate on the face*)**

**(DR Terminate: *struggles* Okay! OKAY! I won't do a flashback!)**

**(Tsunade: *starts to heal him*)**

Fortunately I had a viable excuse for the ruckus I caused, and that excuse is the one and only Naruto. The punk had the nerves to go missing-nin, and the worst thing now is that I had to update the bingo book.

**Known as: **The #1 ex-unpredictable Ninja, Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, Son of the 4th Hokage, Demon Boy, Kyuubi incarnate, Mortem of the Akatsuki, Black Death of the Akatsuki, Silent killer, Black Fire, Yami no Akatsuki, Demon of the Rain, 2nd coming of the 4th.

**Age: **17

**Height:** 5"8

**Hair Colour: **Blonde (Dyed: Onyx Black)

**Affliction:** Akatsuki

**Clan:** Uzumaki Clan, Namikaze Clan.

**Kekkie Genkai:** Namikaze Clan's Light Style, Heruzu-me, Long life, Super Healing.

**Previous Village Affliction:** Konohagakure no sato

**Rank:** Unranked (3rd unranked Ninja(S)), Genin

**Appearance: **Mortem or Naruto, the black death of Akatsuki usually wears the traditional Akatsuki clothes, as well as having dyed black hair and piercing demon-slitted red eyes. He looks like Yami itself.

**Kill Count: **80k+

**Weapons:** Black Katana

**Bounty: **0, as it is impossible to even touch him.

**Stats: ** 20/10 Ninjutsu, 20/10 Genjutsu, 20/10 Kenjutsu, 20/10 Taijutsu, (?)/10 Fuuinjutsu, Unbelievably High/10 Trap Skills, Unbelievably High/10 Stealth, 20/10 Weapons, Overall: Off the charts.

**Jutsu Arsenal: **Demon Style no Jutsus, Light Style no Jutsus, Wind, Fire, (Presumed Earth).

**Extra Information:** If you come across him, pray he doesn't find you, and if he does, run.

Yes, no do you see? I had to get a bunch if Genin to remove Naruto's name from the memorial stone, then a Jounin to use **Earth Style: Steel Clam no Jutsu** to cover the scratched name. What got me more pissed off was that the council came together…

"We must get the Demon brat back in the village!" A stupid civilian councilmember named Hakarino Yumi declared.

"We can't afford lose over a thousand Anbu, Hakarino. Naruto was said to have killed 3000 Jounin and 1000 Anbu in over 1 night." Strangely, the person who said that was Danzo himself. "The boy is too powerful, and not only that but it is said his power might exceed that of the first himself. I know it's not like me, but, he's much stronger than any of us combined."

"Danzo is right. Our forces are much more important than some traitor of this village, the boy will die anyways, why not just wait?" Shikaku stated. He laid back against his chair and mumbled "Troublesome."

"We need to send people to aid Team Kakashi," I looked around before continuing, "So coming to that… Salamander, bring Panther, Chunin TenTen, and Jounin Maito Guy here."

TIMESKIP 5 MINUTES LATER

"You called the beautiful Green beast of Konoha!" Guy said striking his normal pose.

"I did. Panther, remove your mask." When he removed it, the genjutsu surrounding his head came off and his long hair fell back. It revealed to be none other than Neji.

"Hokage-sama, why did you call us here for?" Neji asked.

"WE WANT YOU TO KILL THE DEMON BOY, UZUMAKI NARUTO!" A stupid civilian member yelled.

"Please refrain from yelling unless you don't want to lose your manhood." I said in a quiet malevolent tone. He went back on his seat sweating profoundly. "Now, I have summoned you three to assist Team Kakashi in their mission, I have already contacted the employer and he sent this." I took out a sock, "All three of you must grab this sock and hold on to it." They did as they were told. "Good luck." A second later they disappeared.

TIMESKIP

1 month

**NARUTO POV – Diagon Alley – Olivander's Wand shop**

As I walked inside the wand shop I noticed the place was small and dusty, not only that but many boxes were stacked on top of each other. I put a genjutsu on my eyes and activated the Demon sight. A man was on a ladder, the man had curly hair and looked old. "Hello?" I asked.

"Ah! Hello! My name is Olivander and I'm the owner of this fine shop!" He bellowed looking at me with his big brown eyes. "I assume you're here for your wand, yes?" I nodded and he brought out a box. "Oak wand with a dragon heart string." He gave it to me and I flicked it, the desk burst into smithereens. He looked astonished, but whipped the wand from my hand. "Nope! How about this one," he brought out a wand, "Yew wand with a mermaids hair." I flicked it, and this time the wand itself burst. After a bit of trying different wands he brought out a box saying 'CAUTION'. He pulled out the wand and handed it to me.

I flicked it like I did several times before, and this time the wand glowed brilliant red, just like the Kyuubi cloak. The chakra in this wand was more… open, the other wands had no chakra, but this one was bursting with Chunin level of chakra.

"Peculiar, very peculiar…" I looked at him confused and he elaborated, "You see, this wand was made by my grandfather. He wasn't exactly a normal human, in fact he came to this place by very strange means. Forget about that, this wand happens to be made with a strange magical source and said to have a piece of the Great Demon Lords hair in it. Other than that, the wood used to make this wand was said to be a gift from a demon, they called it 'Kyuubi no Buranchi'." Kyuubi no Buranchi, I think that name rings a bell…

**"Of course it does Naruto, on your way to become a demon I had you balance my common trees."** The Kyuubi spoke in my mind… wait… the Kyuubi?

'Kyuubi-sama! How can you talk in my head?'

**"I was a part of your body once Naruto, so of course I'm able to talk to you." **:O! I never knew that before…

'So Kyuubi-sama what happens to this wand? It has both a piece of your hair and one of your tree bark.'

**"For one, you won't be able to generate Chakra with this wand, but a Horrific amount of Magical Energy. Another thing is that because of this wand you can be classified as the strongest mage to ever exist, anyway, I have to go, my Aijin is calling me."** When he cut off the contact I noticed that Olivander was still talking.

"Alright old man, how much is this wand worth?" He put his index and middle finger at his chin and started to think.

"I would say about 15 galleons, considering it's the best wand I got here." I grunted and handed him a hand full of money that dumb blonde gave me.

"Keep the change." I walked out of the shop and into the crowded alley. Dumb Blonde escorted me to a pet shop to buy a pet *cough*. I looked around the pet shop and noticed a variety of animals, there were all kinds of pets ranging from Armadillos to Zebra babies. I walked over to the 'F' section and saw a single fox sitting on the ground. 'Hello'. I spoke in the language of the foxes.

'You speak!' It said while staring intently into my eyes.

'Yes, I know how to speak fox… what's your name young one?' I asked it.

'Show some respect fool! You're lucky I'm under bindings and chakra seals otherwise…' The last thing the fox said to me caught my attention like a kid looking at candy.

'Chakra seals? Are you a nin-animal?'

'You classify me with pathetic little animals? No! I'm the great grandson of the Great Kyuubi, Ryu!' Talk about being cheesy…

'Kyuubi-sama's great grandson, so you're a demon…' It eyes twinkled in curiosity.

'How do you know my ji-ji-sama, human?'

'I'm not a human idiot. I'm a fox hanyou, otherwise known as a Human-fox Demon… I'm the 2nd strongest demon after Kyuubi-sama, brat.' He growled at me.

'I don't care who you are…'

'I was also the ex-container of Kyuubi-sama, he personally trained me, and left me a portion of his yokai, basically, I can blow up this entire planet with my bijudama. Other than that, when Kyuubi-sama decides to quit, I'll be his successor.' The fox gasped and shuffled back.

'I – I'm sorry! I didn't know that um…'

'Call me Mortem,' I told him.

'Yes Mortem-sama!' I walked back to the cashier and gave her a wad of galleons, she looked at me in a surprised manner, and I pointed to Ryu.

"I want him." I simply told her, she slowly walked to Ryu and lifted up all the suppressors to keep his energy in check.

"Come on you little animal, your new owner is waiting!" She hesitatingly brought me Ryu and handed the leach to me. "Take him and leave!" I took Ryu and Shunsuined/Demon stepped out of the room.

**TIMESKIP – Hogwarts Train**

**NARUTO POV**

When I came to Kings Cross, I realized that the majority of people here are bloody rich, they walk in their – blargh! I'm starting to sound like dumb blonde junior! So, as I was saying, if Kakuzu found out this place, each and every person here would be slaughtered, and he'd be going back home with more money than he could take. As I was walking my senses tingled to my left, when I turned around I saw a man with centipede brows, I suddenly experienced a vision: the strangest sight, the creepiest ever known to man – the only genjutsu that can surpass my ranking… Bushy Brow SR hugging an illusion of his JR. Creepy, weird, nauseating, and a hell of a deathly genjutsu…

1…

2…

3…

'WAIT A MINUTE!' "Bush-!" I half yelled before I covered my mouth. "**Heruzu-me**." I silently whispered. My Demon eyes came on, "What's he doing here…?" I whispered to myself silently, but that proved Obito's suspicions – Konoha hired several other ninjas to the mission. I smirked to myself, 'tsk, if they could ever find out what's going to happen next'.

'Ryu'. I said silently to my 'familiar' as wizards called it, but in all my nin animal.

'Yes Mortem-sama?' He asked me back.

'How good are your stealth skills?'

'I'm one of the stealth demon foxes, and before you ask, I was sleeping when they got to me – plus I was extremely tired'.

'I don't care how they caught you…' His face visibly flushed and he looked down, 'I'm asking you what rank to you think your stealth is?'

'Um… High Kage-rank in stealth, and I could completely hide my chakra from anyone, I'm a stealth and sensor type'. I mentally smirked, yes, according to plan.

'That's good, listen closely, when we get to Hogwarts I want you to examine every inch of the castle, understand?' he nodded, I was about to say something when someone poked me in the back. When I turned around I saw the pigtails girl from Konoha.

"Excuse me, but can you please move through the barrier, the train's going to leave soon." I walked straight through the barrier where dumb blonde Junior walked from and entered a separate place, just like the previous train station, but much bigger.

"Ed!" I looked over at (I'm going to call Malfoy, Draco now :) Draco, he was calling me with the fake name they enrolled me with.

"I'm coming dum- Draco!" I ran towards the open window and he hauled up my suitcase first, then me up. "Now that – was a good way to enter a train."

**TIMESKIP – 2 HOURS**

**SASUKE POV**

Eternal Hell, that's how I would describe my life. When I was offered the position of becoming a student, I refused. When I was offered the position of a professor, I refused. That meant only one position was left, and that was to protect the students from harm… I regret my decision, and pity myself in what I have to do. "Kakashi-sensei, what're you going to teach the students?" Of course he was reading his make-out tactics book… Idiotic sensei's and they're damned books.

He stuck his pinky in his ear and 'cleaned' it. "You say something Sasuke-chan?" SMASH. That's what happened to the back of his head; it cleanly sunk into the ground.

"Better now, sensei?" I asked him grinning.

"Mah, mah, Sasuke-chan, loosen up will ya'?" Kakashi said lazily as he made his way back up. "Man, if I didn't know any better, I'd say my students are becoming more and more like Hokage-sama…"

"Curse you my Eternal Rival!" Guy said coming out of literally nowhere… "Again you manage to act all 'hip'!" His eyes started flowing with tears, and truthfully, the best thing I could do was leave and never return.

As the two buffoons were talking, I sunk my head low and looked out the window… oh how nice it was outside, birds flying away, scattering from the distance, spells shooting in the air, blood spilling on the ground, and most of all – wait… "KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Him and Guy rushed to where I was standing.

All of us thought of the same thing, ' .Death'

**UNKNOWN POV**

**Unknown area**

**1 hour ago**

"**Who are you**?" This voice belonged to a man who was resting on his throne in the middle of the sea.

"My name is Uchiha Madara, and I come here with a proposition that you might not resist – it might please you, Umibōzu-sama." He looked at the massive demon with 50 horns.

"**Talk Uchiha Madara**…" The massive Demon spoke.

Madara smirked and lightly whispered, "Gladly."

(**AN**: Umibōzu: is a spirit in Japanese folklore. The _Umibōzu_ is said to live in the ocean and capsize the ship of anyone who dares speak to it. I know that in the manga/anime the Umi… is a summon, but here it is the real thing, a devil sitting in the middle of the sea.)

**KYUUBI POV**

"**Umi… So you finally come out of your hiding place…**" I let out a large fox like grin and called my granddaughter Kyona. "**Child, I have a mission for you, listen once, because I won't repeat myself.**"

**AN: Well, Here is the end to this chapter. I have the best excuse in the world, exams, also, I was reading other Fanfiction, as well as having a life outside of Fanfiction. I'm including many different things in this story, be prepared, because this story will get very interesting, very fast. Oh, and don't worry, Naruto isn't coming to this fight… Let me say this, someone is here, and that someone enjoys to kill.**

**Oh stat update: **

**LEVEL SYSTEM:**

**The Sage of Six Paths – 1****st**

**Can take on all Shinobi and emerge winner with little or no scratches Level – 2****nd**

**Second Coming of the Sage of Six Paths – 3****rd**

**Extreme Sennin Moded High on Steriods, and all Muscles Kage Level – 4****th**

**High Kage Level Steroids Addition (and) Extreme High Sennin on Steroids Kage Level – 5****th**

**Sennin mode Kage Rank – 6****th**

**High Kage Rank – 7****th**

**Sanin (and) Sennin– 8****th**

**Low Kage Rank – 9****th**

**Border line of Low Kage and Anbu Commander Level – 10****th**

**Vice Anbu Commander – 11****th**

**Anbu Captain Level (and) High Anbu– 12****th**

**High Elite Jounin – 13****th**

**Anbu – 14****th**

**Elite Jounin – 15****th**

**Low Anbu – 16****th**

**Jounin – 17****th**

**High Chunin, Low Jounin (and) High Chunin Group Leader – 18****th**

**High Chunin – 19****th**

**Chunin – 20****th**

**Low Chunin – 21****st**

**High Genin – 22****nd**

**Genin – 23****rd**

**Low Genin – 24****th**

**High Academy – 25****th**

**Low Academy / Weakling – 26****th**

**High Civilian / Low Academy – 27****th**

**N/A – 28****th**

**SASUKE UCHIHA**

**Ninjutsu: High Elite Jounin**

**Genjutsu: Low Kage Rank**

**Kenjutsu: Low Jounin**

**Taijutsu: High Elite Jounin**

**Fuinjutsu: Genin (capable of making normal seals)**

**Trap Skills: High Chunin, Low Jounin.**

**Stealth: Anbu Level**

**Weapon skill: Anbu Captain Level**

**Overall: Anbu**

**KAKASHI HATAKE**

**Ninjutsu: High Kage Rank**

**Genjutsu: Sanin**

**Kenjutsu: High Jounin**

**Taijutsu: High Kage Rank**

**Fuinjutsu: High Chunin**

**Trap Skills: Jounin**

**Stealth: Sennin mode Kage Rank**

**Weapon skill: High Kage Rank**

**Overall: Border line of Low Kage and Anbu Commander Level**

**SAKURA HARUNO**

**Ninjutsu: Low Chunin**

**Genjutsu: Anbu**

**Kenjutsu: Low Chunin**

**Taijutsu: Anbu**

**Fuinjutsu: Low Genin**

**Trap Skills: Jounin**

**Stealth: Anbu**

**Weapon skill: Chunin **

**Overall: High Chunin, Low Jounin (and) High Chunin Group Leader**

**NEJI HYUUGA**

**Ninjutsu: Anbu**

**Genjutsu: Anbu**

**Kenjutsu: High Anbu**

**Taijutsu: High Kage Rank**

**Fuinjutsu: Chunin**

**Trap Skills: Anbu**

**Stealth: Low Kage Rank**

**Weapon skill: Low Kage Rank**

**Overall: Vice Anbu Commander**

**TENTEN**

**Ninjutsu: High Chunin**

**Genjutsu: Chunin**

**Kenjutsu: Low Kage Rank**

**Taijutsu: Low Chunin **

**Fuinjutsu: Low Genin**

**Trap Skills: Low Chunin**

**Stealth: Chunin**

**Weapon skill: Kage Rank**

**Overall: High Chunin Group Leader**

**MAITO GUY**

**Ninjutsu: High Anbu**

**Genjutsu: Jounin**

**Kenjutsu: High Jounin**

**Taijutsu: Extreme Sennin Moded High on Steriods, and all Muscles Kage Level**

**Fuinjutsu: Jounin**

**Trap Skills: High Kage Rank**

**Stealth: Extreme High Sennin on Steroids Kage Level**

**Weapon skill: Sanin**

**Overall: Elite Jounin borderline to Anbu Commander**

**NARUTO UZUMAKI**

**Ninjutsu: The Sage of Six Paths Level (that's the highest rank I'm giving)**

**Genjutsu: The Sage of Six Paths Level**

**Kenjutsu: The Sage of Six Paths Level **

**Taijutsu: The Sage of Six Paths Level**

**Fuinjutsu: Second Coming of the Sage of Six Paths Level **

**Trap Skills: The Sage of Six Paths Level**

**Stealth: The Sage of Six Paths Level**

**Weapon skill: The Sage of Six Paths Level**

**Overall: Can take on all Shinobi and emerge winner with little or no scratches Level**

**MADARA UCHIHA**

**Ninjutsu: The Sage of Six Paths Level**

**Genjutsu: High Kage Level**

**Kenjutsu: Sennin Kage on Steroids.**

**Taijutsu: High Kage Level**

**Fuinjutsu: The Sage of Six Paths Level**

**Trap Skills: High Kage Level Steroids Addition**

**Stealth: The Sage of Six Paths Level**

**Weapon skill: Sage**

**Overall: Second Coming of the Sage of Six Paths level**

**ROCK LEE:**

**Ninjutsu: N/A**

**Genjutsu: N/A**

**Kenjutsu: Low Kage Rank**

**Taijutsu: High Kage Rank**

**Fuinjutsu: N/A**

**Trap Skills: Low Chunin**

**Stealth: High Kage Rank**

**Weapon skill: Anbu**

**Overall: Anbu**

**TSUNADE**

**Ninjutsu: High Kage Rank**

**Genjutsu: Sanin**

**Kenjutsu: Sanin**

**Taijutsu: Senin mode Kage Rank**

**Fuinjutsu: Sanin**

**Trap Skills: Sanin**

**Stealth: Sennin**

**Weapon skill: Kage Rank**

**Overall: Kage Rank**

**NAGATO**

**Ninjutsu: Sennin**

**Genjutsu: Sennin**

**Kenjutsu: Sennin**

**Taijutsu: High Kage Rank**

**Fuinjutsu: Kage Rank**

**Trap Skills: Sennin**

**Stealth: Sage of Six Paths**

**Weapon skill: Sennin**

**Overall: Senin Mode Kage Rank**

**SO! These are my rankings so far – forgot to mention, these characters will be in the war.**


End file.
